


Inclement Weather and Intimate Words

by br0ken_hands



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0ken_hands/pseuds/br0ken_hands
Summary: “Yasha, I-“Thunder booms in the distance and Beau closes her eyes briefly as bright light silhouettes Yasha. Tall, powerful, imposing Yasha.Yasha looks over her shoulder. “Quickly, I must be gone soon.”Beau swallows. “I love you.”





	Inclement Weather and Intimate Words

It’s freezing. Dear gods, it’s freezing. The rains soak the silk of her shawl and the wind cuts through it as if it were nothing. She’s been standing out here for an hour already, rain stinging in her eyes, squinting miserably at the cloudy skies as rain comes down in sheets, striking her nose and blurring her vision. Her hands are tucked into her armpits and her teeth are minutes from chattering, but beside her, Yasha is still, kneeling on the dirt ground, eyes closed, face turned up to the heavens, even as torrential rain beats against her skin, pours down her face. Her lips form silent words, mouthing a prayer to the Stormlord, hands clasped around the hilt of her greatsword planted into the ground. Lightning strikes not far off and Beau squints at the light, watching the brightness flash across Yasha’s wet face, whispered words unceasing.

Beau thinks that if there was ever an image of a most pious woman, it would be this, Yasha on her knees, utterly devoted to her god, answering his every beck and call.

Thunder shakes the ground and Yasha’s lips still, eyes finally fluttering open. They’re unfocused for a moment before they finally sharpen again, Yasha blinking away the rain that falls onto her eyelashes. She turns to face Beau and a small smile lifts the corner of her lip. She pushes herself up from her knees with the greatsword, pants stained with sodden earth.

“Thank you for coming out here with me tonight.”

“Uhhh… yeah, of course.” Dichromatic eyes smile warmly at her and Beauregard feels a flush rush up her cheeks. It had been easy to say yes when Yasha had suddenly stood up from their table at the tavern, knocking over the chair she had been sitting with. She had made an abrupt glance towards the door, before extending a hand to Beau, an offer to follow. Wordlessly, Beau had taken Yasha’s hand in hers and followed, silent as they forged forward for what seemed like forever until the storm met them, tempestuous. “I guess you have to go now?”

Yasha hums, low in her throat. “He calls.”

Beau stands there awkwardly, reaching up to scratch the back of her undercut. Or what used to be her undercut. She desperately needs a shave. “Right. Okay.” She’s aware that she sounds like a petulant child who’s just been told they can’t buy the toy they want, but she doesn’t care. She’s not much of a fan of the Stormlord just coming along and taking her friend away from her for weeks at a time.

Yasha sighs fondly, reaching forward to brush soggy hair out of Beau’s face. “Surely you are used to this by now?”

Beau shrugs, letting a frown settle on her lips. “Yeah, but it sucks every time.”

“I miss you too when I’m not with you.”

“Yasha, I-“

Thunder booms in the distance and Beau closes her eyes briefly as bright light silhouettes Yasha. Tall, powerful, imposing Yasha.

Yasha looks over her shoulder. “Quickly, I must be gone soon.”

Beau swallows. “I love you.”

“I know.”

“No, like, I love you in that you make my heart race whenever you’re around. You make me want to do dumb romantic things for you, and I don’t know how to deal with that! I want to take you on dates, I guess, I want to hold your hand. I want to kiss your stupid lips every time you come back to me and it breaks my heart to see you leave each time because it feels like you’ve taken a part of my heart with me and I’m not even sure when I gave it to you! I-”

“I know.”

“Y-you what?”

“I know.”

And all she can feel are a pair of warm, soft lips pressed against her own, a hand taking her firmly by the chin, wet clothes pressed against her body as Yasha steps into her space, pulling her into an embrace. It takes all of her remaining brainpower to wrap her arms back around Yasha’s waist and kiss back, rocking up onto the balls of her feet to meet her, breathing her in. Yasha.

Lightning strikes and thunder rumbles and all Beau can think about is how Yasha’s hand has moved to cup her face, how her thumb is running over the rain-slicked skin of her cheek, how the rain is pouring down around them and the way Yasha kisses her as easily as breathing. Her heart is racing and she thinks she could die like this, smothered by Yasha’s gentle kiss, unable to break away even if she wanted to.

It’s Yasha who breaks away first, breathing heavy, eyes closed, the small smile having never left her lips.

“I know.”

Beau swallows but her throat is dry. She stares at Yasha’s soft expression, her kiss-swollen lips, the ways her eyes open to reveal bright, mismatched eyes.

“Will you come back?” Her voice is hoarse and she thinks that if Yasha let go now, she’d fall on her knees as well.

“When have I not?”

Beau nods dumbly and Yasha settles her back on her feet before stepping back. The rain is coming down even harder now and Beau can barely keep her eyes open.

“Take care of the others for me while I’m gone, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

A bolt of lightning and the rolling roar of thunder makes Beau clench her eyes shut and when she opens them, Yasha is already too far to make out in this storm. Beau watches as her footprints are filled in by rainwater from where she stands, feeling raindrops drip down the back of her neck into the back of her shirt. She lifts her head skyward.

_Take care of her._

**Author's Note:**

> A title that's not from a song? A fic that's not smut or angst? Wild, I know!  
> The Stormlord speaks loudly over our skies this evening and my favourite feeling in the world is standing in the rain so I figured I'd write this whole thing.  
> Tumblr: frumpkinspocketdimension  
> Discord: SweetBabyRae#0967


End file.
